


Against all Odds: Conjoined

by ariiezArisue



Category: Durarara!!, shizaya - Fandom
Genre: Confusion, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariiezArisue/pseuds/ariiezArisue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abomination. Unimaginable. It was the worst scenario ever happened in the series of human events. </p><p>*</p><p> Fashioning his usual doctor coat that is only for show to prove that he is an eligible doctor even without a single medical certificate, there is a foreign expression on his face. An expression that is so contrast to his everyday stupid-slash-goofy-grin. Through the thick lens of his black framed glasses, his serious stare turn to the male clad in black sweater standing in front of him who is frozen on his feet. </p><p>"..."<br/>"Shinra?"<br/>"Izaya-san, I beg you. Please strip."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there fellas! It's ariiezSues here! This is a shizaya fic am writing for fun so don't expect much from me lol. It's a mpreg fic, and sorry to disappoint but I am not writing smuts so yeah, no explicit sex scenes, only some descriptions here and there. I am an awkward person so... enjoy reading?

One: Occurrences  


  


***

All over the place. Everything is in mess.

And the source of this problematic turn of event was that one night full of mischief. Rough, sweaty and bloody mess is a daily occurrence every time the raven-haired male crossed path with that one hell of a violent monster, and that night was no exception. But instead of slicked of sweat and covered in bruises in the dark side of Ikebukuro, they spent it in a shabby apartment of a certain someone clad in bartender suit's bed.

Was it a mistake?

The two of nature born enemy with only sadomasochism in common, rocking the queen sized bed that might be half of their age all night and for some obvious reason, the raven-haired really felt sorry for the light blue sheet. It must be a pain in the ass to clean the mess up afterwards or maybe, the owner of it resolves with just throwing the piece of fabrics away, considering that his partner of the night pretty much torn it here and there with his firm grip and deathly claws.

However, it's not the raven-haired fault to be blamed. The pain and pressure (yeah, pressure, definitely did not misspelled that) from that rendezvous night can even turn a sleeping beauty to a hulk and the scream escaped from the mouth of the 'receiver' have a potential to wake the head of a dullahan kept in his readings all the way in the centre of Shinjuku.   


And the morning after was an utter hell for him.

The flea (that is what his enemy called him) got away when his one night stand partner is still asleep, limping and winching his way back to his own safe haven. While a vending machine thrown on his brittle vessel didn't kill him, the not-so-dull-and-painful-as-hell throbbing ache in his ass almost did. Yet never once, the flea regards it as a mistake. What happened isn't a mistake. At least to him, it was not.

If someone or something needs to take the blame, for once, he who always escapes from responsibility will shoulder it.

It was his mistake in his calculation on the timing of the blondie day off and the time he got home that day that resulting such event. Maybe it was a coincidence that Tom-san laid the gangster bodyguard off work that day. Maybe it was destiny that makes him change his mind and instead of hanging around his subject of his brother complex shooting location, he decided to come home to his run-down apartment on the west gate of Ikebukuro to rest his rare leave. And maybe it was fate that when the blondie with bartender suit came home, he was greeted with the sight of his sworn nemesis humming to a classical melody while standing in his coffee table, hand tapping a little marble-like thing believed to be a camouflage of a surveillance camera.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzaaaaaayyyyaaaaaaa!!!!!"

  



	2. Symptoms

 

***

"Are you okay? Not that I care but you look even shittier than you always do and it's starting to annoy me" his supposed-to-be-secretary spoke with hatred laced in her words, well that's not what Izaya isn't used to but that day just one of the day where he didn't have the mood to retort with spiteful sarcastic remarks so he just waved his free hand to shoo-ed her away while his right hand busy typing down information for his clients.

"Wow, silence? Are you dying? If so, make it fast"

With a leering smile, the secretary slashed the former CEO of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals walk her way to the stairs and went to her own 'work space' where she spent her days doing nothing but what Izaya called 'office job'.

Izaya in the other hand realize that there's something going on in his system. Physically and both mentally.

It's been near two months since his fateful encounter with Ikebukuro strongest man which involved two weeks of stinging ass and three awkward follow up fights.

Shizuo was acting pretty normal, still screaming his foe name every time they crossed path and flying signboards can still be seen. On the outside, Izaya was no different either. The habit of creeping up the other guy skin cannot be easily thrown away, especially when it has been practiced for almost 10 years now. But didn't he say, 'on the outside'? Yes, something that can't be seen by naked eyes are threatening to come out but successfully suppressed. Can't look down on the person with the thickest mask in Shinjuku and Ikebukuro, can't we?

Orihara Izaya is known for his obsessive love for human.

More extraordinary that person is, the more infatuated Izaya will be.

And Heiwajima Shizuo strength amazed him beyond belief.

First he fell in love with the monstrous strength. Then he fell in love with the monster himself.

Boys are simple. They bullied the person the like, to show power they had over them, enjoying expressions none other can make, pasted on the face of the one they like. And Izaya is a 24 years old 'boy'.

So much that the truth hurts, yes, he is in love with the strongest man of Ikebukuro, Heiwajima Shizuo, who also the bane of his existence.

However, lovesick isn't the only thing that's happening to him right then.

He thinks he is really sick.

For the past month, he could feel that his body is slowly changing, not evolving to a better trollier (when he's already the best), it's more like he's getting weaker.

He had lost count how many time he woke up in the morning with higher body temperature than usual and feeling dizzy just like when he drunk as fuck only that he did not touch any alcohol for almost a month now due to his sudden sensitivity to the foul smell of beer and liquor. He keeps losing appetite nowadays and the only food he could process in is the sushi from Russian Sushi (which he used to think it was very nasty and barely edible). Not to mention his white skin has already turn pale and he will feel lethargic even when the day is hardly begun.

_Fuck it I feel like a pregnant woman._

 

***

Wrapped in his warmest black sweater that seems a bit off for the summer season, Izaya was a little hesitant to ring the bell of the doctor apartment. Usually he'll casually knock on the door until a certain headless spirit from Ireland folklore open the door for him and let him in to see Kishitani Shinra, the doctor of the dark alley but that's not the case today.

What if I am dying?

He never really worried about himself dying, what matters to him are the human he love and this town, this magnificent city that plays host of countless unimaginable events.

_ Ah, why am I here, again? _

_"Namie, am going out. Any call in and you know what to do" It's just a short and simple instruction. No irritating laugh or fleeting 'knowing' smile._

_Yagiri Namie is cold but she's not heartless. She indeed had the slightest worry when her talkative employer suddenly turns so passive and quiet. There are so many abnormalities in him that can be noticed now. He drinks his morning coffee without any complaint about the smell or the color and sometimes whines when his coffee isn't sweetened enough. That honestly a huge shock for the secretary when Izaya asking for milk to go with his coffee around few weeks ago when during the 2 years period she's been working for him, his morning routine only start with a foreign newspaper (he claimed that he already know everything written in the local newspaper and it's boring) and a mug of black coffee made from Arabian roasted beans. And now he only drink cafe' au lait._

_"You know what, why don't you go and see that mad doctor on your way. Get yourself checked" The secretary tone make the words sounds more of a suggestion rather than an advice but laced with concern._

_"Ah~" Izaya gasp dramatically, hand crossed over his chest, and expressing his gratitude with aww-ing sound. He didn't mean to sound deriding but to Namie, it sounds like it._

_"Don't" Namie warned with her index finger pointing up when she saw Izaya trying to open his mouth, "Not a word from you. Just go"_

_"I just wanna say thanks" Izaya pouted then he smirked, "Thanks Namie" His words are sincere and that, make someone speechless, it seems._

_"Just gets your ass going already"_

 

_ Ah that... _

 

He was a very bit ready to push the bell button when a light tap on his shoulder startled him,

"Holy shh.. Celty?"

The female figure clad in black tight suit in front of him was none other than the love interest of the doctor and judging from her appearance, she's just got back from her courier job. Still wearing her helmet, she begin typing down words on her mobile device,

_Here for Shinra?_

"Yeah"

_Come on in_

Shoving his hands in his pocket, Izaya shrugged and let Celty open the front for them and invite himself in after her.

_I'll call Shinra, make yourself at home._

"Uh hummm" He hums in respond and set his ass on the red couch in the living room like he always did.

Within five minutes waiting for the doctor, Izaya tried to calm himself by humming random songs and ended up realizing that he's humming the same melody that frequenting Shizuo's lips.

_Shizuo_

_What if am really..._

 

"Izaya? What a surprise! You haven't come over in a while. I thought Shizuo already killed you..Hahaha..Am joking am joking" the said doctor come sporting his usual white coat and a pair of geeky glasses joining Izaya on the couch, cheery as ever.

"Shinra, are you that happy if am dead?" he replied with his laid back tone, trying to conceal his nerve.

"Well, gotta admit I can't wait to see what is there inside that twisted mind of yours, or just what your DNA information contains. Those things aside, what brings you here today Izaya-san?"

Sighing, he answered the question straight to the point.

"I want to do a medical checkup"

"What? Are you feeling unwell Izaya-san? Ah now that you've said it, isn't your skin is too pale for the season? And what's with the overly warm clothes? It's burning out there."

"No shit Shinra, that's why I want you to check me up. Will you?"

Ah, am tired already.

Looking at Izaya's exhausted face, Shinra nods and lead Izaya to the examining room. Despite that they are in 3LDK apartment made for a big family, the room they are in right now is just like the one they had in a surgery room in a hospital, properly equipped with medical machineries and medicines (a big thanks to Yagiri Pharmaceuticals).

"Can you tell how you've been feeling Izaya-san? And when it begins?"

Shinra turn from a nonsensical guy to a professional medic practitioner as soon as Izaya laid his back on the uncomfortable bed, starting the check-up with his pulse and blood pressure.

Felling the need to spill, Izaya told the doctor everything. From his abnormal body temperature to the change of his appetite. Not losing a detail, he also told him about his nausea and growing sensitivity towards certain products he never had problems with in the past and how his body often feels tired even when he did nothing other than sitting at his desk.

"You sounded like a first timer pregnant women Izaya-san" Shinra tried to joke, when he's inserting a needle in Izaya's vein to acquire a blood sample.

"Funny, I think so too. Ne Shinra, I can't be pregnant right?" Izaya look at Shinra who's back facing him. He well understood that his question is pure nonsense but he just needs an assurance.

"Izaya-san, do you want to conduct a CT scan? I think you injured your head" Shinra chuckled and drop a solution into the test tube that containing Izaya's blood sample.

"While we're waiting for the blood test to come out, you want to do the CT scan? I mean, for a thorough examination, to put yourself at ease? I admit your pulse is a little bit lower than normal and your blood pressure is quite high but nothing serious I guess. It must be the heat and lack of nutritious food. Frequenting Russian Sushi much?"

So there really is something wrong?

"Shinra, can I use your toilet? and yeah, maybe I'll do the scan" Izaya gets up from the bed, feeling more nervous than before even after Shinra assured him that everything is alright.

"Sure. And Izaya-san, take this, you know what to do with it right?" Shinra handed the white stick fresh from the box into Izaya's hand with a grin. Kidding or not, nobody knows.

"What the hell Shinra? It was a rhetoric question." It was a fucking pregnancy test kit. It seems like not only Izaya who should do the CT-scan, that mad doctor really needs it too.

"Just do it okay? It's for hypothetic purpose only. No harm done. Thorough check-up, remember?"

"Am not gonna do this. This is crazy Shinra. Am a guy fuck it" Izaya voiced in irritation. His nervous feeling is gone with the wind replaced by a huge urge to smack this mad doctor.

"Just do it. You won't lose anything. Pee on it then walla! Done. Okay?"

 

 

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holla there! Its unexpected to see people leaving kudos for a barely starting fic and it's my first one here in AO3 at that xD  
> A warning tho, this is a fast paced story with slow and irregular updates from me, so yeah..hihi


	3. Reality

 

*

“Aren’t you going to tell me how this happened a.k.a who is the father, Izaya-san?” He asked in monotone, purely interested in one particular medical situation in front of him which he shared responsibility in making it in the first place.

“I don’t know” Izaya answered in the same tone. He is lethargic and slumped on the couch didn’t even helped him with the rest. It’s been three days since the examination ran over his body. He was tested more than he thought he’d be and those tests were the reason why he is damn put out. The result of the tests had came out on that very same day but yet here he is again, with a mountain of hope that the result is another rare mistake done by Dr. Kishitani Shinra.

The said doctor still donning his favorite white coat sighed and walk to the dining table and pull a chair to occupy it.

“You can’t just give me that ‘Virgin Mary’ answer, Izaya-san. As there is a logical yet unacceptable reason for your male pregnancy, there must be a legit reason as to where the hell the male cell came from. Come on even for a walking supernatural entity like Celty still got an explanation, yours should have one too.”

 

There is, yet there isn’t, Shinra

 

Izaya stares down his lap. Face baffled but he is not confused. He knew every reason as to why and how he got another life growing inside him. He just cannot process the details yet. It is shown by the black ring under his eyes and the pair of usually so cunning eyes turns to droopy and tired looking orbs. Izaya haven’t been sleeping a wink since he knows about the foreign manifestation in his body, thinking about what he’s going to do with it next.

Never in his life his brain froze over too many possibilities and he could not come out with even a single solution.

“Shinra, it’s best if nobody know bout this. It’ll be just you and me”

“You’re going to abort it?” deducting another reasoning from the tired looking guy, Shinra reluctantly said his thought out loud, almost startling the other male in the room.

“Abort?”

 

*

_Abortion? Should I go that far?_ Izaya’s mulling over in his mind.

The child of the guy he pinned over the past 8 years is growing inside him, for now it only as big as beanie and it depends on my decision whether to keep it growing or stop this madness altogether.

Should I cease its chance to live and let it grow to see this amusing world that his father and I love so much?

What good will it be for it? To be born and raised by a messed up person like me, can I even… take care of it?

How can I explain things to it when it reached the age where he wants to know everything about him?

Where is his mother? Can I tell him that I am his mother? That would be a very mind-blowing fact for a child to accept. A guy for fuck sake is the one who give birth to him? So what is his father? A monster? Wait… ah.

What if he ask me where is his father?

His father? Shizuo?

Damn I forgot about the most important matter.

If Shizuo know about this forbidden existence, how will he react? Flipping out of course. What kind of a monster a guy is when he could get knocked up with just a one night stand?

Fuck him, this body is not going to stay like forever. I already in my first trimester and the bump I previously thought as a bloated stomach is already showing although its not that obvious, but it will be. What will others react to it then? Nevermind Shinra because he is known for his weird fetish over supernatural thingy but what about the _others_? Namie, my sisters, Simon and my business acquaintances?

Am I going to be like those people in the television shows, showing the wonder of this world, becoming a human sample?

In the next 6 month, I won’t be able to freely walking around like this. My movement will get very limited and the child will be my weakest point. These sounds like a perfect chance for my enemies to strike at me. Who am I kidding, I’ll be swarmed by them who hates me the most the second they learn about my current ‘well’being, to ridicule me, and to put an end to my life. If at that time I decided to keep this little bean in me, that wouldn’t be only my life. It’s two lives on the line.

Wait, what? What am I? Thinking about the other life already? Damn, I fucked up big time.

 

 

Looking up from his lap straight to the doctor in front of him, Izaya sigh.

“Sorry Shinra, I can’t decide right now. Give me some time”

Shinra look at Izaya with sympathetic eyes and get a tired smile in return.

“It’s barely showing and you’re like a total different person Izaya-san”

“Yeah, the changes are scaring me Shinra, especially after I learned bout this little guy existence. But I need time to sort things out and decide.”

The doctor losing his words, sigh before proceed with what he called “professional advice” to his current patient.

“No matter what decision you will come out, Izaya, remember this, am not discouraging you to keep it, it’s your right as the moth..Father, shit, whatever, but you probably understand that your body is not made to conceive. With this situation you are in, prove that the experiment two years ago is indeed a success. However, if you decided to have it till due and go on the labor process, we’ll be needing special care for you. And you can’t prance around with bloated tummy in this city where everyone here practically knows you. You’ll attract too many unnecessary attention, you know what I mean?”

 

Shinra’s worry are so evident in his tone, making Izaya almost shuddered. It’s not he didn’t understand the situation he is in, the simulation and conclusion of what will happen if he continues with this pregnancy already swimming in his head but hearing others concern about his matter makes him realizes that he really had fucked up a big deal.

“So say that if I want to proceed with this pregnancy, I have to cope up in my house until this come out?”

“No, your place is not safe, considering Shizuo and some others may know about it’s where about. If you didn’t show up in the city for a period of time, there sure some people will go to your place to check up right? Well the security at your house is known to be tighter than a museum security system but all precautionary need to be in check. You need a new hideout, a place that could accommodate you and your baby”

“I still dunno if I want to keep it, Shinra”

“Am just reminding you of the pro and cons Izaya. Your decisions won’t be peaceful no matter which decision you pick.”

“I’ll come again. And if anything comes up, I’ll give you a call.”

“Yeah, you do that”.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the third update finally. I was away for awhile because I am actually in my final examination weeks so yeah, i was doing last minute studies and continue procrastinating lol. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapters and yeah, welcomed to leave some review hihi.. see u guys later~


	4. Kishitani Shinra is a Doctor

Kishitani Shinra is a doctor. Or at least that is what he think he is. He is admittedly far better than most of the surgeon and if his skills on the table is recognized by other medical practitioner, he could probably rivalling one of the best surgeon in the world. But he never cares about the title. All he has is his curiosity of Celty, and his own will to surpass his father, the mysterious doctor with gas mask on his face who claimed that the world is already contaminated and zombie outbreak is upon them. The one of the well-known doctor with a hand of a god, Kishitani Shingen.

  
However this is not a story of the Kishitani’s and their family’s private issue. This is a story of a pregnant man, a case of divine intervention with horrible karma coming back biting him in the ass.

This is a story that could be the new beginning of a troll born with the name, Orihara Izaya, but it also could be a story of 10 years of unrequited love ending with the death of more than one person.

 

*  
Kishitani Shinra is just a normal guy, slouching in the living room of his shared apartment, usually waiting for the end of the day to the home coming of his hardworking living-in girlfriend, Celty, the dullahan transporter. He rarely know what is worry or anxiety, he is just a guy living his life casually in the arm of his beloved Celty. But just as Orihara Izaya hasn’t acting like the Izaya he had been since he was born, Kishitani Shinra also is not being himself.

  
‘Shinra, fuck, am I supposed to have menstrual cycle now that I am pregnant? This cramp shit is killing me and hell the blood is disgusting. How can female went through this every month?’

  
That was just a bit of the phone call he received from Izaya-san earlier this morning and the other details reported by the pregnant male to him about his new founded ‘menstrual cycle’ is baffling Shinra to no end. He had the gist of it, honestly. But he is not gynaecologist that could confirm what he had deducted from what Izaya had told him.  
However, everyone can see that the ‘bleeding’ is definitely not menstruation. It’s a general knowledge pregnant women won’t have the ‘hell spawn visit’ during pregnancy and only one possible explanation to what is happening to Izaya right now is that he is having a vaginal bleeding, only that it came out through his anal instead.

  
Bleeding.  
Cramping on right side of the pelvic.  
Occasional abdominal pain.

“If its what I think it is, it wont be good”, Shinra said to himself.

  
“What is not good, Shinra?” a familiar female voice suddenly came out of nowhere and startling Shinra.

  
“Fu… ah Celty, when did you come home? I didn’t hear you at the door”

  
Celty shakes her ‘head’ slowly and settle herself down the couch to sit with Shinra. She sneaked her cold hand to Shinra’s sweaty palm and hold it with concern.

  
“You are deep in your thoughts. I don’t want to bother you.”  
Shinra sighed. After battling with himself, he realized that he can’t keep mulling over things anymore. He need a confirmation and if he is right, Izaya will need his help.

  
“Celty, I am sorry, I know you are tired but can you fetch Izaya-san from his place? I need to make some follow up with him to confirm something.”

  
His face is grim with worry and it honestly disturbing for Celty to see that kind of expression on her lover’s face. Celty had caught Shinra acting oddly these daya, especially after the day that they announced the abnormality happening to Izaya. Izaya has always been one of Shinra favourite subject other than Celty herself and the situation right now is just not favourable enough for all of them.

  
Patting Shinra’s head gently, Celty give him some reassuring gesture that she is fine with his request.  
“It’s okay. I will go get him now. Ring him up so he know that I am coming-ne?”

  
Shinra nodded, and look at his girlfriend gratefully. He clenched the hand that is holding his sweaty one’s since then and whisper a slow but sincere, I love you.

 

*

  
Izaya was shocked when he received a short text from Shinra saying that Celty is coming to pick him up. He knows it must have something with his call yesterday about the symptoms he’s having but he did not expect for Shinra to send Celty to him, voluntarily. The shitty doctor always held some ancient little grunge on him for working Celty day to day like a cow. But in one way and another, he is glad that Celty is coming for him rather than he is called to go to Ikebukuro to see them. His body condition is disappointing him these days and he is starting to miss his agility.

  
Unconsciously rubbing the throbbing spot on his abdomen with his right palm,

  
“you are so small yet you already becoming the death of me”

Little did Orihara Izaya know, whatever inside his stomach is and no matter how small it is, it will become the death of him.

 

*  
Celty arrived no later than an hour and as swift as she is, she return back to her apartment with the man Shinra asked for.  
Shinra did not expect to see anything good but whoever in front of him right now is definitely too far away from ‘good’. Orihara Izaya look like he had just crawled back from hell, and it was not good at all.

  
All the childishness mien on his face has gone, replaced by dark circle crowning his eyes, his cheek hollowed down to the bone and his lips are dried and cracky. Izaya just doesn’t look like Izaya at all.

  
“Izaya-san, you…”  
“Look like am dead? Literally Shinra. Literally” the pallid man chuckled.

*  
His palms are sweaty and he did not know what to do.  
Kishitani Shinra is a doctor, not a gynaecologist.  
And Orihara Izaya needs a help from a gynaecologist. Urgently.

  
Clenching the copy of the scan, he slowly went to the lying man who look like he is withering away in any moment.

  
“Izaya-san?”  
“So what is it Shinra? A predator or an alien?”  
He is so weak yet he can still say such blunder. Shinra almost smile. Almost.

  
“Sorry to spoil it to you but it’s a normal foetus, Izaya-san”  
Izaya chuckled, too slow.

  
“So what is it that made me feel like the reaper is wrapping its hand on my neck, Shinra? I’ve look it up, this is not a normal symptoms for any normal pregnancy”

  
Gulping down his saliva to help with his dry throat, he hand the paper to Izaya.  
“The experiment two years ago was a success but…”

  
“But?”  
“Izaya-san, your pregnancy is not a normal pregnancy.”  
“No shit, spill out Shinra, you are stalling”  
“You are having an ectopic pregnancy.”  
“And that is?”

  
“Ectopic pregnancy occurs when a fertilized egg does not implant and grow in the uterus as usual. In your case, the artificial womb from the experiment did not function properly and the egg implants and grow somewhere else. It’s in your artificial fallopian tube. This is a risky pregnancy even for a woman with biological uterus and fallopian tube, while yours is an artificial one that my father made, it doubled the risk.”

  
“Make it simpler, Shinra”  
“If this pregnancy continue, the embryo will grow and become too large for the fallopian tube, and it will…”

  
“Burst”  
“y-yes”

  
What follow after is just an eerie silent with Izaya is too deep in his own mull, and Shinra is wrapped with guilt.

  
“Shinra?” Izaya spoke after what feels like century passed.  
“Yes, Izaya-san?”

  
“With abortion out of the option, is there any case with this ectopic pregnancy that didn’t go through abortion?”

  
“There is but only a small percentage of it. And sorry to remind you, Izaya-san but they are all women and you are a special case.”

  
“Is there something you can do?”  
“You still want to keep it?”  
“I might be a cold hearted bastard Shinra, but how can I kill my own child?”

  
“But in the worst situation, your fallopian tube will burst and you could have complications that could risk not only the baby but also your life.”

  
“If that day come, I believe in your skill to save both of us”

 

Kishitani Shinra is just your everyday guy, with occasional gambling as a hobby.  
He loves gambling, the feeling of putting something worthy to him and gain something more out of it.  
He loves gambling because he loves the feeling of being right with his intuition.

  
But,  
He hate being gambled on.  
Especially when two lives is placed on the line.

Or is it really two?

.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaa... Sorry for the late update guys... I got things to do here and there that I forgot I have a story to update lol. I'll think of something to make up for my tardiness. Again, am sorry. And thanks for the review guys 


	5. In the Arm of a Friend

  
Celty is preparing for the ‘special medications’ which was exclusively concocted by Kishitani Shingen for Izaya at the other room of the apartment when she heard a loud clattering of tools being thrown across the room, followed by someone talking in a loud manner.

  
‘Another fight.’ Celty sighed.

  
That someone is none other Orihara Izaya, who is there for another check-up and to get his supply of drugs that could help with his body while enduring with the abnormal pregnancy of his.

  
“What do you mean there are two of them?! Don’t be shitting me Shinra. It’s impossible just to conceive one and now you’re telling there are two of them feasting in my body?!”

  
Orihara Izaya is in rage. Still lying on the hollow bed often seen in the clinics next to a monitor that is showing a blurry image of some dots here and dots there, there’s a lot of dots actually, that Izaya never understand which is what, his mood swings really swings all over the place where the doctor in charge decided to spout nonsense to him. The said doctor, retreats behind the monitor to shield himself from the possibility of the pregnant guy to launch himself at him, gun blazing, despite of his obvious baby bump.

  
“There are two of them! Look at this one over here, this is your baby that we’ve seen countless of time before. But, look closely over here, behind this spot, this one is unmistakably a fetus, smaller than this one but, Orihara Izaya, am not shitting you, you are carrying a twin.”

  
Kishitani Shinra is too scared to be amazed at this miraculous finding which is wrapped with heavy risk and probably could end with a tragedy, trembled at the sight of his patient furrowing his brows close to each other while staring with murderous intent towards him.

  
“Fuck it Shinra. Fuck you. As if things cannot be more messed up by one, now you’re telling me that there are two of them? Fuck Shinra. I changed my mind. I don’t want it… or them” Izaya stare down his bloated belly with disgust, almost sure that this kind of thing cannot be kept in his body any longer.

  
The past 4 months were a pure hell for Orihara Izaya who always thought that this world is his heaven, his playground. He had horrible morning sickness that always make him feel like he’s giving birth through his mouth, developed weird allergies towards things that used to be his favorites, his weight increased incredibly, he is balding (it’s just hair fall problem but that really freaked him out) and his foot aches every time he walk the short distance from his room to the kitchen. The constant cramping on his abdomen and his anal bleeding definitely takes a toll on his now-skin-and-bone vessel. His body is changing too much to his own favor and the acknowledgement of he is now carrying a risky pregnancy that even excretion can be the death of him and his baby made Izaya to be crankier than ever.

  
'Fuck my personality, I am living in stranger’s skin right now and its disgusting.'

  
As if his lethargic body will not kill him, his head might will. His constant migraine does not make any of his matters easier and he’s acting more like a dying man rather than an expecting mother. Not to mention that he is enduring this alone, yes, his secretary slash his babysitter, Yagiri Namie is there to help him, but needing a helping hand from a female while clinging desperately to her brittle arm didn’t help much with towering ego. Orihara Izaya is much of a full fledge male before ‘these things’ takes over his life and making him more helpless than the being he always look down on.

  
“Aborting them now can cause lots of negative complications on your body. I hate to break it down to you Izaya but, right now, the chance that you will survive from the delivery or die from abortion is either 60:40 or 40:60. And even if the abortion succeeds and we managed to save your life, your body might undergo extreme change that can damage your internal organs and system. As a doctor, I can’t take such rash measure while practicing my method on my patient so I need to calm down and think things over. It’s 5 months left. You survived carrying two of them for 4 month without any major difficulties…” Shinra suddenly switch his mode from a scaredy cat to a professional medical practitioner, start to inch closer to Izaya to explain his patient current situation and the limited options he did not really could choose one before the-still-raging-pregnant-guy lashes at him.

  
“NO MAJOR DIFFICULTIES?! Do you fucking know what happening to me all these months Shinra?! It’s so damn weird I didn’t even recognize this as my own body! It’s like am living in a stranger skin, trying to make a living from a host, I feel like hosting a parasite, Shinra and you said ‘no major difficulties’? Are you fucking kidding me? I won’t be here if its not because of your rotten-father’s drugs, do you know how terrible it is to be dependent on drugs made by someone like Kishitani Shingen?”

  
“Considering that your body is not made to conceive, you’re lucky you didn’t die, Izaya. All the symptoms you are facing are perfectly normal for pregnant females except for the condition of your pregnancy and that you’re definitely not a female. It’s a miracle to be able to host a fetus but you, it’s two and an ectopic pregnancy at that.”  
Shinra stop for a breather while Izaya is still throwing daggers with his glares, then he continues,

  
“Before, where things can still be turn around, I already given you the option to abort, while the fetus is still in its early stage, but you denied it. You said it yourself that you want to keep the baby for yourself no matter what happens but now you’re telling me that you’re changing your mind? They’re already in their developing phase, Izaya. If you want to kill them now, please be reminded that you’re not putting two lives on the line, it’s three Izaya. Three, including your own precious life.”

  
Sinking deeper into the bed, he covers his eyes with his arms and feeling a huge urge to weep.

  
“Fuck!”  
They have been totally out of characters with the arrival of the bad news that made Izaya so frustrated and stressed out.

  
Then he laughed. A slow monotonous laugh.

  
“Hahaha. Ne- Shinra, is this what people call karma? For my sins playing with people like they’re dolls for my own amusement?”

  
One drop.  
Two drops.

  
When was it, the last time where Kishitani Shinra saw that sarcastic masochist who always wearing a smiling façade cried?

  
Does he even cried? Even once before?

  
It is on his impulse, when he closing in the space between him and the crying man, to gather the man who looks like he is broken into pieces, so fragile into his embrace, so gently.

  
“Izaya-san, don’t cry. You can get through this. I promised you, right? You believed in me, right?” Shinra trying his best to sooth Izaya.

  
“When all of this is over, I promise you, things will get better. Don’t they say, kids are the happiness of the parents? You’ll be a parent, Izaya-san.”  
Izaya falls limp into Shinra’s hug, in daze.

  
“but how even… I can’t”

  
“I am here for you, Izaya-san. I’ll help you. I’ll protect you. And the babies”  
It is not an act that he normally do with this friend of his, but Shinra feels like he needed to do something. And for once he found something, to protect, other than Celty. He patted Izaya’s head slowly, and kiss the top of the head instinctively.

  
Honestly, the kiss shocked both of them who are awkwardly holding on each other, but Izaya must admit, it calmed him a little.

  
“Thanks Shinra.” Izaya speak slowly, face still hidden on the doctor’s chest. Shinra smiled and rub the Izaya’s back comfortingly.  
“This is what I am here for, Izaya-san”.

  
Silence.

  
“Ne- Shinra, kids are the parent’s happiness, you said?”  
“Its something I heard from the television series Celty always watch on the weekend.”

“Hahaha” both of them laugh, this time, earnestly.  
“Ne- Shinra, do you think Shizu-chan will be happy?”

  
‘Shizu- chan?’

Unconsciously, the arm around Izaya tightened.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another update hehe.


	6. Red Flag

 

He was staring at the chess board with black and white go beads scattered all over the surface when Namie set a glass of milk and suspicious looking pills in front of him.

 

“The new supplies arrived earlier today and this time I specifically ordered it to last until you enter your third trimester so we don’t have to deal with that perverted doctor anytime soon. I’ve checked your emails and faxes, there are some anonymous groups creating troubles around Shinjuku. I guess it’s because the news about your disappearance have started to spread by now… there are parties looking for their information broker. A big deal just come in by the way, about the politician scandal during the previous election. You up to it?” Yagiri Namie said nonchalantly.

 

When first Izaya dropped her the “I’m pregnant” news, her expression was exactly a copycat of Izaya’s. Disbelieving and in denial but in a lot calmer way. She didn’t say much other than, ‘ _You going to tell me who is the father? Don’t tell me it’s one of your client because if you’re that loose, there’s going to be a problem later on.’_

Of course he didn’t tell her that one information she wanted to know the most but spill what can be counted as everything. As much as she didn’t care of anything else other than her own little brother who is desperate to get away from her, she is not inhumane enough to leave the person facing her who is gradually changing bigger stomach and longer hair. Izaya is never a man of color but right now his complexion is even paler than the paper sheet.

Sometimes an idea cross her head, an email forwarded to all of his enemies can do all the justice she need in revenge of her company towards Izaya. Just one phone call to the yakuza groups and she can break free from the raven head shackles. She had one information that is strong enough to destroy what Orihara Izaya had built all over these years but she choose not to use it.

Not when she came across him lying pale and limp on the floor at the kitchen, the toilet, and sometime he can’t even made it to his own bed. Not when she saw him crouched behind the sliding door to the balcony, crying with his arms wrapped around his stomach. He still wear his smug smile and annoying sarcastic remarks but every day spent with the conflicted man makes her realized he is slowly getting weary of the mask he put on.

She could have walk away. But she choose to stay to see the end of Orihara Izaya.

 

Izaya sighed. He reached for the milk and gulp down all the disgustingly-tasted pills down his throat in one shot. If he can choose not to consume it, he will but the need for it beat what he want. He slouched on the couch to wait for the drowsiness to subside so he can resume with his daily life. Well, it’s not like he is doing anything much with his current condition but it definitely feels better to watch television without aching head or stinging sensation on his hips.

He is at the end of his second trimester, 6 months surviving with two babies in his abnormal body. Shinra had told him that the first trimester had passed and that was supposed to be the worst part because his body was still adjusting with the foreign ‘unnatural’ changes. However now that he is in the last of his second trimester, he can finally relax a little as the constant cramping in his abdomen is now numbed and he’s bleeding is very minimal with the help of the drugs.

“Send the document in xxx1 folder that will give them what they want.”

“Ok”

“And Namie-san, can you help me with my hair? I want to take a stroll today.  Make it look less like a cross-dressing pervert please.” He chuckled.

She didn’t care but somehow she is against her boss walking around with the baby in the oven like it is nobody’s business but if there is a thing that did not change with his pregnancy, it is his hard head. She reached for the comb on the shelf and start working on the demand.

“Careful on your way out. Don’t let the monster bite.”

“Don’t jinx me, Namie-san.”

 

*

 

“Mother, the swings next. Onii-chan, hurry. Last one is the rotten egg”

“What? That’s unfair. Mother, look!”

Sitting on the bench at the playground near the west gate, Izaya is subconsciously staring at the two boys opposite of him who are desperate for their mother’s attention. The older one he assumed, is running after his little brother who is all too eager to play at the swings with the other kids. The mother is sitting at the bench next to Izaya, a guy with her side, probably the father of the wenches, who’s also looking with the children with love swimming in his eyes.

_How lucky. That lady and those brats._

Izaya sigh. His palm hovering on his bloated stomach on impulse. He’s been doing that a lot lately, something that Shinra claimed as maternal instinct to be close to his children.

 _Fuck the maternal instinct_. These things is still in his stomach is because he is too late to get rid of them. He was innocent enough to think that he can take care of one baby, not to expect that it is one of those buy one free one thing. Fuck fate.

He had grown his hair longer to conceal his appearance and so he can move around without people recognizing him at the first glance, it’s a poor cover-up he knows but at least it works. He is already categorized as a pretty boy for the longest time he could remember and his now-shoulder-length hair victoriously add to his feminine charm that nobody would notice that he is just a male sporting a pregnant belly frolicking around Shinjuku and Ikebukuro. However, just to be safe, apart from his usual black furred sweater and not-so-skinny-anymore black pants, he is getting used to wear a mouth mask to cover half of his face and letting his hair down framing his face. He hate to admit it, the mask is not an option for him. His facial skin somehow had worsened and he’ll looked like death without the scythe if he missed the mask as a part of his every day wear. Shinra said it’s due to his body adjusting to the new life inside him that worn him out more than he expected and ruining his skin complexion. He was prescribed with additional vitamins that won’t hinder with his pregnancy but the effect won’t be immediate so Izaya somehow had to live without his supple skin for a longer period of time.

But that is none of his concern right now.

What’s important right now is the babies, his works, and his daily life.

So far, the only people who knows about the leeches existences inside of him are Shinra, Celty, that psychotic Shingen-san and Namie. Yagiri Namie. But how long? How long can the secret be kept among such small circle?

Shinra has advised him to stop wandering around too much on his own, for his own safety. Who knows who will he bump into, it could be an acquaintance, an enemy, or Shizuo.

_Shizuo._

If there is something that Izaya managed to achieve during his 24 weeks of pregnancy, it is that he successfully avoided meeting Shizuo at all cost even when he’s making his casual round in Ikebukuro. It is weird. To have half of his life teasing the violent monster, he is now reduced to the point he need to hide from him. Hide? Why?

Not even Izaya know why.

Is he worried for his babies? These source of his aching misery? Or is he simply worried of Shizuo simply knowing about the babies existence? But what will happen if he knows?

 

_Fuck Izaya._

**_He will kill them!_ **

_Will he?_

**_He hates you. He will hate the babies too._ **

 

Izaya sighed again. It hurts. His head hurt, his back hurts ~~(like shit),~~ his feet also have a sensation of dull ache and now his heart… also hurts.

 

“Its your first pregnancy young lady?” a foreign voice snapped Izaya from his thoughts and suddenly he realized that he is no longer alone at the bench. The kids on the playground is nowhere to be seen, also their parents. Izaya is shocked at how long he’s pondering but even more shocked at the fact he didn’t notice that someone is sitting next to him. _Fuck, I’ve been too relaxed. What if it’s one of my enemy? I would’ve died. The babies would’ve…_

Izaya shuddered at the very thought. He timidly look and nod at the lady next to him who is looking like she is more than half of the century old.

My voice will give me out immediately, its better if I don’t say anything.

The lady smile at Izaya lack of response, yet she start talking.

“I can see that you having deep confusion in your mind. It’s written all over your face.”

_Am I that obvious?_

“So I simply deduct that this is your first pregnancy?”

Izaya nodded.

“You’re a very cautious young lady. I am not here to harm you. I can see it from afar that you are lonely. It’s not a good time to sit here and mulling into things that is not gonna happen alone. At times like this, what you need is support from the one you love to alleviate your worries. Come on, it’s almost dusk. Hurry back to your husband or he will be worried sick for you and his kids”

The old lady stand up and smile for the last time to him, and leave with words that stab his heart more than anything.

 

_‘Support from someone I love’?_

_‘Hurry back to my husband’?_

_‘Worried sick for me and his kids’?_

Who am I kidding, one of these will happen as I have no one I love and nobody will be worried sick for me and the leeches, except for Shinra and Celty. And maybe the nosy Namie.

Knowing that different type people will start gathering around the west gate at night, Izaya decided that it is time for him to return to his safe haven for the day. He gets up from the bench, hand itch to open his mouth mask because he begin to feel suffocated by the lack of fresh air.

Its dark already, people can’t see my face clearly. Few minutes won’t kill.

He thought will taking off his mask, inhaling a deep breath of the evening air.

 

_Feels good._

***Bzzt bzzt bzzt***

 

A slight vibration in his pocket caught his attention. It’s probably Shinra.

 _Oh its really him_ , he muttered when he saw the name on the screen flashes in front of his eyes.

“Yo, shinra”

 _‘Where are you?!’_ without greeting, the person on the other side of the line lashes on him in exasperated tone.

“what? I’m at the park, west gate area” he said nonchalantly, eyes watching the lights coming from the shop lots on his right.

It was his mistake of not looking at forward while walking, that he suddenly bump on someone so sturdy he actually bounced back, however the person on reflex quickly catch Izaya in his arm, while Shinra is talking frantically on the phone,

_‘Go back to your house now! Shizuo is sighted at the west gate, Celty told me but she couldn’t get ahold on him…’_

 

“Oh I’m sorry” Izaya said on impulse. Forgetting his male voice and his face is naked without the mask.

“Flea?” just one word out from the other person mouth and Izaya know that is fucked.

“Fuck”

Its Heiwajima Shizuo. He is in the arm of the monster that Namie warned him of…

 

Shizuo stares at the trembling man in his arm, everything about him is changing in the long span of them not seeing each other. His hair, his face, his… stomach. It looks too big to be real, like the flea just swallowed two big watermelons into his stomach and it stays there.

Izaya flinched and try to be as quick as he can to stand of his feet when the babies, as if they can feel their mother distressed began to move around.

 

“Ouch.. don’t…urghh” he bent down dramatically, clutching his stomach. _Damn his kids, don’t be too excited to hear your father’s voice can’t ya?_

“Oi flea, what the fuck is with you” Shizuo is confused, the person in pain right before him is definitely the disgusting flea but how can he look so different? So… fat?

 

The pain in his stomach doesn’t stop when the babies start to kick around, rolling with each other in the cramped space.

 

“Stop” Izaya writhe in pain.

“Stop what?” the blond man ask in confusion. Unconsciously wrapping his arm around Izaya to support him from falling down.

“Them” He pulled the hand on his shoulder and place it on top of his abdomen.

“Tell them to… s- stop”

 

“What the hell are you talking ab…” one kick. One strong kick directed on his palm and it rendered Shizuo, the monster of Ikebukuro, speechless.

 

“What the f- fuck”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I've gone in... forever. My new semester is quite hectic this time that I don't have the time to write anything new for this fanfic. My final exam is within a month, so hopefully, after it end I can update this story more frequently. Thanks for everyone who is still staying with me, waiting for updates. I'm sorry.
> 
> /this chapter is un-beta-ed so bear with me if there are mistakes or any inconsistency. Friendly reminder that english is not my mother tongue and grammar is not my forte so I prone to make mistakes here and there..hihi/


	7. Of the known - unknown

 

 

*

It all came out as blur to him. Izaya writhing in pain in front of him after months gone with the wind, the constant nudging inside the flea’s stomach, and minutes later, came Kishitani Shinra with a car he don’t even know that the dubious doctor owned and he was wearing a facial expression that Shizuo never seen before. Nor he thought that the doctor are capable of making a face like that.

Everything happened too fast to him. Shinra shoved him aside and frantically asking Izaya weird questions.

_‘Are you okay?’_

_‘What hurts?’_

_‘Are they reacting?’_

 

The blonde always know that Shinra and Izaya has a long-time friendship, something they build even before Shinra met him and introduced the flea to the monster and start the chaos they cannot end. However it never come across his mind that they will be that close.

Shinra was in full-mode panic and Izaya… Izaya actually sought for him, after he shoved the blondie away. He can never forget that teary eyes, crunching in pain, extending his hand to reach for the dishevelled man who was still out of breath.

_‘H-help me, S-shinra’_

He was still in daze or maybe confusion when Celty suddenly appear like a mystery she is, and collecting the broken Izaya in her hands. What should I do now? Should I follow them to check on the flea? But why should I?

_“When you had enough of your contemplating and still think that you’re a human, you will know where to find us”_

 

Shocked.

Shizuo is shocked. Of the tone that never been used by the doctor to him coming out from the said mouth. The words were laced with anger of something unknown to him. Or is it?

 

***

 

“So you want to tell me what is happening?” the silence is too eerie for him. Eerier than the mystic manifestation in front of him which is clearly fidgeting. Celty takes out the PDA from out of nowhere (it’s from her black mist but what the hell is the mists even something real?) and began typing some words. But then she erase it to type something new. Only to erase it all over. She paused for a while, her headless neck permeating thin black mist. Few minutes later, she slides down the PDA across the coffee table, written there was a short line of “Wait for Shinra”.

Shizuo sighed. He need an answer although he doesn’t know why he has the questions at the first place. Furthermore it is regarding the flea that he supposed to hate the most. That flea that is better off dead without a trace or just vanish into the thin air like he did for months ago. Although he is somehow relieved by the fact that his day went with ease for the past few months, he hate to admit that sometimes the thought of the flea pricked the back of his head with a sharp pain.

He’d be lying if he didn’t ask himself a string of questions of “ _where the fuck did the flea go?_ ”, “ _what happened?_ ”, “ _is it the chaotic twin sisters of his?_ ” and the idea of a new war sparked between the region also come across his mind only that he knows for sure is anyone running rampant in Shinjuku or Ikebukuro, the Dollars would be the first one to know which… includes him.

But what is happening right now is clearly none of those.

Izaya is holding a massive secret in his stomach and whatever it is, it is living. And of course, as stupid as he is, the idea of the flea implanting an alien in his stomach is more believable than him carrying a baby…or babies.

“Celty, call the old geezer. I don’t think Izaya can hold on any longer. And also get Namie. She can operates the machines better than me” Shinra merge into the living room, all tense.

He walk to the medium-mahogany desk at the hallway and rummaging the drawer in haste. He is showing yet another expression that Shizuo never see in his life.

“Shinra. We need to talk”

He said firm, not wanting to be ignored anymore. He is there and accidentally dragged into something he don’t have any idea about. Shinra halted his movement and sighed.

He… deserves to know… is what Shinra told himself. He walk back into the room where Izaya is lying flat on his back, unconscious but face distorted with pain. Shinra wonders if the medications are not enough but he can’t possibly adding more to the dosage knowing that it might kills the life the raven haired desperately trying to protect. _He is in a critical condition and my skills aren’t enough_. Shinra thought. And if anything were to happen… I cannot keep Shizuo in the dark.

Not when he is out there, demanding an explanation. He sighed again. In frustration.

 

 

 

_I am sorry Izaya._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi fellas, I've been away for one whole year. Sorry, but because this story is about Shizaya and it has special place in my heart, I'll never forget about it. The updates will still be irregular, can vary from time to time, or from year to year, but it will have an ending...I can at least promise that.  
> Thank you for still leaving me nice comments and kudos. thank you for giving this fic a chance. Lol.


	8. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinra is figuring out how to explain the current situation to a certain someone without telling him the truth of everything. But he is extremely lucky that the other person is just too... Oblivious.

 

“I am sorry, Izaya”

.

 

Shinra sighed and walk with very heavy legs to the couch, where Shizuo is still boring hole on his head.

“Shizuo…” He began to speak, very calmly. Whether he really is calm or just purely exhausted is unknown to Shizuo, what he want to know that very moment is what the effin fuck is happening. And how is Shinra somehow so involved in this matter with Izaya.

“I will tell you everything… just… promise me, restrain yourself. Do not rage, in my house. Especially right now.” The tone is still calm but sounds so firm, that it can come out as a threat that send shiver down Shizuo’s spine.

 

“The fuck, Shinra. Don’t scare me like that”

“I am dead serious, Shizuo.”

“O… kay?”

“First, let me tell you that what I am going to tell you right now is something that will defy logic and definitely something that only Izaya can pull off, knowing what he is like.”

“…”

 

“And… you are not supposed to hear or know anything about this.”

“But I insisted?”

“Yes, I am telling you because you insist to know about it”

“What is it?” Shizuo ask, impatiently. Damn his non-existent patience, and the tension is making him 10 times more agitated. Shinra sigh for the umpteenth times, closing his eyes dramatically, as if he is saying something that will cause him his life. Which is correct in some ways.

“Izaya is so gonna kill me. But I cannot keep it from you, and you can become our ally to get through this. If. You choose to be on our side”… _not my side but their side._

“Just… get to the point, Shinra” His breath is short, and his tone is way too sharp. Shizuo is…almost irate.

The doctor startled but obviously not shaken. He has been collecting enough strength after battling with his morale as a friend or his practice as a doctor. Either way he still has to choose his words very carefully, to tell truth but still conceal it without revealing too much.

Although where is the line between insufficient and enough is still blur to him.

 

“Izaya is…”

“dying?”

“Pregnant” the dying came out at the same time as Shinra mouthed the word 'pregnant'…. Rendering both of the alpha males speechless.

“Sorry but… what the fuck?” Shizuo ask in disbelief. How the fuck?

 

 

 

*

“Sorry but… what the fuck?” Shizuo cannot believe his own ears. That flea is fucking pregnant? Pregnant? Am I blind but that flea is a woman all along? If not how is it possible…

“That flea… is a woman?” Shizuo blurted out, not realizing that he actually saying it out loud. Absurd as it might be, Shinra almost laugh. Almost. Instead, he sighed.

“Of course you would deduct it that way, but sorry to break it up to you, Izaya-san is a full fledge man. Just like you and me”

“Then how is it possible?”

“Like I said, it is something that only he can pulled off. It is something from a presumably failed experiment. Or we thought it failed.”

 

“So from that experiment, he gotten himself pregnant? What are you guys? Playing gods?”

Shizuo knows too well that Shinra has crazy written in his DNA, inherited from his maniacal father, that clown surgeon. And Izaya, Izaya is the embodiment of that word itself. Crazy. But never in his mind, Shizuo ever thought that they are this mad. Trying to make a man pregnant? What kind of experiment is this?

“The experiment was supposed to enables the infertile to get pregnant. Something advanced but entirely illegal in the medical world as in for now. I cannot tell the details about this experiment. All I can say that Izaya-san and some others volunteered for this experiment, but him being the only male specimen”

No. this is not crazy. This is batshit crazy. These people… what are they even?

 

“What about the others?” He asked. Not out of curiosity, but to confirm something.

“Shizuo-san, the experiment is presumably failed. The others didn’t make it. That is why we stopped”

That. To confirms _that_.

 

“But that flea survived and now pregnant? Shit. That guy is truly a monster isn’t he?” cold shiver runs down Shizuo spine, a monster. _Izaya is a monster…. I am not the only one._

“So who is the father?” Shizuo is not stupid, or at least not as stupid as people think he is. He knows that for someone to be full with child, there should be a father somewhere. Shinra who is not expecting the question to be brought up, stumped.

_I cannot tell him that he is the father. No, this is not for me to tell._

“That… I don’t know. He refused to tell me who is it or how. He just came here one day, almost dead”

It’s not a lie entirely, Izaya really did refuse to tell him who is the father. Shinra figures it out himself from the spurs of the moment where Izaya slipped out Shizuo name while talking about the babies.

 

 _‘Why is Izaya refused to tell Shinra who is the father? Is it because the father is someone powerful? Shiki-san? Is it even a human? Knowing Izaya and his loose hole, anyone could be the father. Shit.’_ Thousands of possibility running through in the blond mob’s head but one thing that never crossed his mind is that he could be the father.

“Well, whatever it is. I am outta this. That flea, always calling me monster but he himself is more of a monster compared to me. No, he is something worse that a monster.”

Shizuo get up from the couch, hips aching due to being couch-bound for a long time. Too much time is spent on knowing useless thing about that flea. Tom-san must be looking for him now.

“I’ll go now, Shinra. Good luck, and don’t get too caught up in that flea fiasco. That thing in the flea stomach could an alien that could cause the end of the world”

 

Startle by the rough choice of words, it almost put Shinra at the edge of the trigger but he knows better. Shizuo is just being himself. Oblivious.

 

“Yeah. Be careful on your way home.”

“Bye, Shinra. Good work today.”

 

He stood there until the silhouette of the blond man disappears from the back of his front door. Head spinning, knowing that he cannot carry this secret forever.

The biological clock is ticking, and they're already doing something against the nature. They are not racing with the time, but they're fighting it.

And Shinra is almost sure, this is not something he and Izaya could fight alone.

He need to come up with something. Fast. There is nothing scarier than juggling three lives on his hands as if they are knives, preparing to duel with the grim reaper.

Or is it?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello? Hi there, here's to another chapter update! I've had this one drafted since forever but never really had the chance to write everything down. The grammar has yet been checked so, please endure with this for awhile. Once everything is completed, I'll run through everything and do the necessary changes. lol.  
> And keep the warm comments/reviews coming, I really love reading them! You guys are such sweethearts for giving me kind reviews on this. Tell me what you think about this story and I'll be sure to check em up one by one!


End file.
